Accurate timing signals are needed for many electronic systems. One source of these timing signals is the crystal oscillator, which is an electronic oscillator circuit that uses the mechanical resonance of a vibrating crystal of piezoelectric material to create a clock signal with a very precise frequency. This signal is commonly used to keep track of time, to provide a stable clock signal for digital integrated circuits, and to stabilize frequencies for radio transmitters and receivers. Quartz crystals operate at frequencies from a few tens of kilohertz to tens of megahertz, and are typically used for consumer devices such as wristwatches, clocks, radios, computers, and cellphones.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.